


Interrogating an Elf

by Dibokucres



Category: GWA - Fandom
Genre: Erotica, Hypnotism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibokucres/pseuds/Dibokucres
Summary: This is an erotic audio script.The listener is a general. One day, his forces catch an elf snooping around. She's captured and jailed, and the listener goes to interrogate her.She hypnotizes the general and escapes, but not before leaving her mark.In the wholesome ending she was just an innocent traveler, in the other… less so.
Kudos: 4





	Interrogating an Elf

[Script Offer][F4M] Interrogating an Elf [Hypno][Gentle Fdom][Milking][Magic][Temporary Paralysis][Rape][Elf][Good Boy][Two endings][Enslavement] or [Wholesome]

****** NOTES ******

You are a general. One day, your forces catch an elf snooping around. She's captured and jailed, and the listener goes to interrogate her.  
She hypnotizes and milks the listener, and then escapes.  
In the wholesome ending she was just an innocent traveler, in the other… less so.

Some inspiration for this came from "Getting To Know You Better" by dreamboy23.

(sfx: ) indicates sound effect  
(action) indicates action cue  
[tone] indicates tone I had in mind when writing the line  
[general comments are also indicated between square brackets]  
*emphasis* is indicated with asterisks.

In general feel free to change absolutely everything. Improvisation and changes are highly welcome. Consider this script more as an inspiration than anything else.  
All sound effects are entirely optional. If you'd like me to try to do some editing, just let me know.

**** START OF THE SCRIPT ****

[Mockingly enthousiastic] Hello, welcome, welcome. Do have a seat!  
[Tongue in cheek] I apologize for the rather spartan accommodations.  
[Joking] I wish I could offer you something to drink, but I'm afraid my hands are tied.  
(sfx: chain sounds)  
[Hopeful] I don't suppose I could convince you to take these manacles off?  
No?  
[Disappointed] Well, I had to ask.  
[Berating] You humans don't really *get* the concept of hospitality, do you?  
[Mocking] I come to say hello, and it's all "Who are you? What are you doing here? Off to jail with you!"  
We elves don't often leave our forests, and I'm beginning to see why.  
Maybe coming here was a mistake, after all.  
You are not exactly a welcoming bunch.  
It's probably being around all that stone all day that makes you so grumpy.

[Incredulous] Oh, more questions, is it?  
[prim] I don't see why I should answer them.  
[Confiding] To be honest, I don't know if you can be trusted.  
How about this, if you do one little thing for me, I'll tell you all about where I came from.  
It's something very small, I promise.  
I want you to let me read your palm.  
[Mildly offended] Don't laugh!  
I'm not going to read your future or anything.  
It just allows me to get a read on people.  
Find out if they are good people, trustworthy, that kind of thing.  
Come on, give me your hand.  
[Teasing] What harm could I *possibly* do to you?  
Good. Thank you for trusting me.  
Oh my, your hands are frigid.  
I guess mine must feel really warm to you then.  
[Sensual] It feels nice, doesn’t it? When I hold your hand like this?  
[Sensual] My touch is so warm... so soft.  
(Amused little exhalation)   
[Businesslike] You're not ticklish, I hope?  
I'm going to put a finger on your palm now, so don't be startled.  
[Teasing] There. See, this isn't so bad, is it?  
Do you feel it resting lightly on your hand?  
(Laughter) It tingles?  
I'm sure you must be imagining that.

[Shifting to soft soothing hypnotic talking style]  
Just relax, watch my fingertip.  
It's a pretty finger, isn't it?  
So elegant... so delicate.  
Can you see the way the light dances on my fingernail?  
Fascinating, isn't it?  
[Amused] I can already tell this is going to work just fine.  
Concentrate on my fingertip.  
Follow it as I move it around.  
Feel it lightly tracing your skin.  
Ahh, that explains it.  
Come, look a little closer.  
See these little creases right here?  
That tells me you are a naturally suspicious person.  
Uhuh. It totally does.  
And look here, follow my finger as it slowly glides down the lines on your hand.  
Down... down... down.  
Watch carefully.  
See this little curved line, right here?  
This tells me that you're someone who can find it difficult to relax.  
It's important though, to be able to relax. [a little bit of emphasis on the relax]  
You are doing very well.  
Follow my finger down.  
Down the lines on your palm.  
Further and further down.  
Down... down... down.  
That's it.  
Relax.  
Very good.

Alright, I can see it's alright to tell you about where I come from.  
About our magical elven forests.  
For starters, your trees are so tiny compared to ours.  
Where I'm from, the trees are enormous. They completely block out the sun.  
All that grows on the forest floor are ferns and moss.  
It's really quite beautiful though, some places more than others.  
There's this lovely little trail that I like to walk, along a river.

It's very relaxing. It really helps me clear my mind.  
I love walking along that river and really letting go of my thoughts.  
Just listening to the soft gurgling of the water ... enjoying the feeling of the soft moss against my bare feet.  
It's wonderful to let go like that. To not have to think for a while. To just *listen*.  
To let the sound guide you. To just follow along.  
It makes you feel so very peaceful.  
And you can keep following the river as it flows down... down.. down.

[Optional: Very slowly and gradually have quiet river and/or forest sounds come in, in the background]

Eventually it brings you to a grassy clearing.  
I love that place. It's one of the few places where you can see the sky. Enjoy the sun.  
I love lying in the soft grass there, listening to the sound of the water. To just rest there and gaze at the clouds drifting by.  
I'm sure you would love it too.  
Think about how relaxing it would be, to lie there, watching the sky.  
With nothing to do. Without a single care in the world.  
Maybe we could go there together one day.  
Close your eyes and imagine it.  
That's it.  
Imagine the two of us, lying side by side in that clearing together.  
We are holding hands, you and I.  
My thumb is tracing lazy little circles on the back of your hand.  
It feels so wonderful. So soothing.  
My other hand is stroking your hair. Just gently petting it.  
Letting you know that you are safe. That everything is perfectly alright.  
And you, you are just just lying there.  
Gazing at the clouds.  
Enjoying the warm glow of the sun. My presence.  
It feels so right. So blissful.  
You aren't thinking about anything in particular.  
You are letting your thoughts drift with the clouds.  
They are drifting in and out of your head as the clouds drift by.  
You don't pay them any mind.  
You feel heavy ... and drowsy... and so very good.  
And then, I would hum you a soft little lullaby.

[Optional: quiet humming in the background as the listener imagines it]  
[Optional river and/or forest sounds gradually start fading away again]

And you would just go to sleep.  
Take a little nap, with me lying beside you.  
I'm holding you now. You can feel my arm around your chest.  
Supporting you. Guiding you down.  
Listen to my voice.

[optional river and/or forest sounds are completely gone here]

My lovely, melodious voice. Softly lulling you to sleep.  
Let yourself drift off.  
You are drifting off.

[optional humming fades away]

Just drifting off next to me.  
Slowly falling asleep.  
And then, when you are a sleepy, dreamy puddle of relaxation, I would start to whisper sweet nothings in your ear.  
You wouldn't be paying any conscious attention to them.  
My whispers would just slip directly into your mind.  
And you welcome them in. Because you trust me.  
Because I know what's best for you.  
And because it feels so very good.

[Optional: very slowly have reverb come in]  
So very good to just lie there ...and sleep... and listen.  
To sleep and let my words wash over you.  
It feels so very good to let my words fill your mind.  
Just go to sleep.  
Go to sleep.  
Listen and sleep.  
Sleep.

[Background is now completely gone, optional reverb is at high as it gets]

[Whispers slowly fading out to silence]  
[optional: increase 'underwater' effect slowly, such that whispers become unintellegible before fading out]  
[Whispered] It feels so good to listen to me.  
[Whispered] You want to listen to me.  
[Whispered] You want to let me guide you.  
[Whispered] You want to let me tell you what to think.

[Fading out from silence] And wide awake (sfx: fingersnap)  
(amused little laugh at how easy it was)  
[Teasing] Wakey wakey.  
[Teasing] You fell asleep on me.  
[Teasing, rhetorical] Was my story that boring?  
[Amused] I suppose you really do have to experience it yourself, to properly appreciate it.

[Casual, taking obedience for granted] Now take these shackles off.  
[Astonished, flabbergasted] Why? [She can't believe that she isn't just obeyed]  
[Amused, very pleased] Oh my, you really are *precious*.

[Reasonable] Because I want to show you the place I was talking about.  
I know a little illusion magic. Enough to show you.  
Only... you'd have to take these manacles off. The iron in them, it interferes with my magic.  
So, I want you to take them off.

That would be alright, wouldn't it? We trust each other now.  
There's no need for any restraints among friends.  
Won't you please take them off?  
[slightly commanding] Take them off.  
[short beat]  
Please?

[Ominous] Thank you. You have no idea how good it feels to be out of these things.

[Shifting to soft soothing hypnotic talking style]  
I'm going to show you that clearing now.  
You do want to see it, don't you?  
I'd be happy to show it to you.  
[seductive] Won't that be nice? Making me happy?  
[seductive] Uhuh.  
[slightly commanding] Put your hands flat on the table then. Palms up.  
Go on.  
Very good.  
[Amused] I like a man who can follow instructions.  
I'm going to put my hands on yours now.  
Just relax and go along with it.  
Do you feel my hands on yours? My fingertips on your wrists?  
[Amused] They tingle?  
Don't worry about it.  
Everything is perfectly fine.  
Listen to my voice.  
I want you to look into my eyes now.  
[Like teacher to unruly student] Hey, hey... *focus*. [a lot of emphasis on the focus,]  
[Like teacher to unruly student] Look at me.  
[More gently, coaxing] Look at meee.  
[Pleased] Good.  
You have to follow my instructions for this to work.  
Look into my eyes.  
[Cooing] That's it. Very good.  
You don't mind looking into my eyes. They are so very pretty.  
Fascinating. Captivating. Mesmerizing.  
Just keep looking into my eyes.  
And do what I tell you to do.  
Focus.  
Focus on *me*. On my eyes.  
Focus on the little glimmers of light, dancing in my pupils.  
That's it.  
You'll start to see what I want you to see soon enough.  
Keep looking into my eyes.  
Just give it some time.  
Maybe you are not seeing it because you are still too tense.  
Relax.  
Keep your eyes on mine.  
Focus.   
Focus on me.   
On my eyes.  
On my voice.  
You'll start to see something appear soon enough.  
Trust me.  
You just have to get into the right headspace.  
Relax.  
Let go.  
Look a little deeper into my eyes.  
[Optional: slowly have reverb come in]  
Tune everything else out.  
My eyes are the only thing you see.  
My voice is the only thing you hear.  
Let go of everything else.  
Keep sinking down into my eyes.  
Down... down... down.  
Give in to me. Submit to me.   
[Optional reverb reaches peak here]  
Obey.  
[1 seconds pause]  
(Laughter) So stubborn.  
[Amused, mocking] Trying to move, are you?  
[Amused, mock pity] Only... it doesn't seem to be going too well.  
[Amused, mocking] How very strange.  
[Amused, mocking] It's almost as if you're paralyzed.  
[Amused, mocking] I have absolutely no idea what could be causing this.  
[Amused] You're really quite willful, [derogatory] for a male.  
[Amused] It’s amazing you are still able to put up any resistance at all.  
[Amused] How *exciting*.  
[Amused] Still, I'm glad I took some precautions.  
[Teasing] It wouldn't do to have you go snapping out of trance entirely now, would it?  
[Seductive] No. Of course not. You don't want this feeling to stop.  
[Seductive] Stop fighting it, darling.

[soothing, hypnotic tone]  
You're only going to tire yourself out.  
Let me show you how far gone you already are.  
Focus on your body.  
Notice how heavy, droopy and limp it feels.  
Bring your attention on the way my hands feel on yours.  
Do you feel them tingling? As if a tiny electrical current is flowing through them?  
Yes. That's my magic, flowing into you.  
Follow the feeling. From your hands, down your arms, all the way to your shoulders, up your neck... and up to the top of your head.  
Every body part is so relaxed. So heavy. And everything is tingling with this gentle electrical buzz.  
And the feeling doesn't stop there. Oh no.  
Go on. Keep exploring your body.  
Feel my magic flowing down your chest... your belly...your glutes... your thighs... your legs... your feet.  
Everything feels so heavy... so tingly... so *wonderful*.  
Your entire body is positively *singing* with my magic.

[Conversational]  
I don't even have to keep my hands on you anymore, at this point.  
By now, I've pumped enough magic into you to control you for *hours*.  
Your entire body is mine right now. I am in control.  
[commanding] Watch. Lift your right hand. Turn it over.  
[cooing] Good boy.  
You see? Your body belongs to me now.  
[Teasing] And your mind... well, we're getting there.  
[Conversational]  
You know, you really are particularly willful.  
Most people already want to serve me before I even open my mouth.  
It just takes a little touch, a few whispered words, and they submit.  
Then a couple of minutes of hypnosis, and they are mine, body, mind and soul.  
Not you though. Oh no.

I know it happens, from time to time.  
Some people are just too darn stubborn, to realize how wonderful it feels to submit.  
Do you know how we deal with them, in our society?  
We milk the resistance out of them.  
Nobody ever resists after a good milking. Just like you won't.  
Do you want to know a secret?  
(Whispered) Nobody has *ever* resisted *me* before.  
(Whispered) You're the first person I get to milk... and I am so... very... excited!

Sit nice and still for me now, I'm going to take your cock out.  
[Teasing]Although... it's not like you really have a choice in this.  
[Amused] Mmmm. Already so nice and hard. That does make things easier.  
[Conversational, musing] I don't know why, but the cock is almost impossible to control with magic.  
[Teasing] It's a good thing there are plenty of .. other ways.. of bringing that particular body part to heel.  
[Amused] But ... I guess you find me so beautiful that your own body betrays you already.  
[Sensual] Or maybe ... deep down, you finally realized that you want this.  
[Sensual] Maybe, what actually excites you, is the thought of being made to submit to me.  
[Sensual] The thought of being subjugated to my will.

Mmmm. Was that a little shiver, just now?  
It's exciting to have my delicate hand touch you there, isn't it?  
It's so warm. So smooth. So soft.  
It feels so nice to have my long, slender fingers hold your cock like this, doesn't it?  
Mmhmm. It does. And it feels even better when I glide my hand up and down your shaft.  
Up and down... up and down.  
[talking down, leaning towards babytalk] Are you going to be a good boy for me?  
[talking down, leaning towards babytalk] Yes. Yes, you are.  
I'm going to milk all of that resistance out of you.  
You are going to spurt... and submit.  
[Soothing] That sounds good, doesn't it?  
[Soothing] Uhuh. After all, this feels so fantastic. So *right*.  
[Affectionate] You're going to become my slave, honey.  
[Affectionate] Life is going to be so simple. So good.  
[Gentle, coaxing]Look at me, look at me.

[soothing, hypnotic tone again]  
Look into my eyes, darling.  
Look me in the eyes as I keep stroking you, up and down. Up and down.  
Doesn't that sound amazing? Becoming my slave?  
You feel good right now, don't you?  
When you are my slave, you will get to feel this good *all of the time*.  
All you will have to do is please me. And obey.  
That's right. It's simple. Easy.  
Look a little deeper into my eyes.  
There we go.

[optional: reverb slowly coming in]

Feel your mind sinking into my eyes as your body sinks into pleasure.  
Your mind keeps sinking deeper and deeper as I stroke you up and down... up and down.  
You are spiraling down into my eyes.   
Deeper and deeper down.  
Down... down... down.  
Your thoughts... your willpower... they are draining away.  
Leaking from your mind like the precum leaking from your cock.  
There is no escape.  
You can't escape my eyes. You can't escape my milking.  
And you don't want to. It feels too good.  
Up and down... up and down.  
Good boy. I can tell you are starting to give in.  
Your mind is freefalling into my eyes as my hand keeps pumping your cock.  
My eyes are all you can see. All you can think about.  
With every stroke, your will melts a little more.  
Up and down... up and down.  
I'm going to make you cum, darling.  
I'm going to make you spurt all that willfulness, all that stubbornness right out of you.  
I'm going to leave your mind docile, compliant and soft.  
Ready for me to mold and reshape any way I see fit.  
You can't stop it. You don't want to stop it.  
It's what I want. It's what would make me happy.  
And you *want* to make me happy. You *want* to obey.  
Listen to my voice. You know this is true. You *want* to obey.  
Don't fight it. Listen. Listen and obey.  
Cum.  
Do it.  
Cum.  
Cum.  
Cum.  
Do it now.  
[optional: with heavy reverb] Cum!  
(Laughter)

[optional: some distortion to the voice, reverb or sounding somewhat underwater]  
That's a good boy.  
You are finally docile and obedient, like all boys should be.  
Mind blank and balls empty.  
And ready to... sleep!  
(sfx: fingersnap)  
[optional: Muffled, underwater and fading away]  
Listen and obey.  
[optional: some additional lines that are not supposed to be understandable, just sounding more and more underwater until they fade away, to indicate that she is giving instructions]  
Listen to my instructions.  
You will do *anything* I ask.  
Pleasing me is the most important thing in your life.  
I am your Mistress, and you must obey.

[fading in from silence] And wide awake.  
Hello there, [mocking] "General".  
[matter of factly] You're going to order me released now.  
[matter of factly] It's time I returned to the forests.

[Some like it darker ending]

I'm all done here.  
[Condescending, belittling] Awww, will you miss me?  
[Reassuring] Don't worry, Pet, I will be visiting again soon enough.

And... when the time comes... *you* will know exactly what to do, won't you?  
When we come to bring guidance to your lands, you will know exactly what is expected of you.  
And you will do it, won't you? [Pouting] For me?  
Uhuh.  
I know you will, my pet.  
But for now, you have to wait.  
You have to pretend that you want other things than pleasing me.  
Oh, I know it's hard, Pet.  
Maybe I should make things a little easier for you.  
Look me in the eyes for a moment.

[optional: constant level of light reverb]  
[soothing, hypnotic tone]  
I want you to visualize something for me.  
I'm blowing a soap bubble in your mind.  
See it grow larger and larger. All shiny and iridescent.  
I'm putting your desire to serve me inside. Your desire to obey. To submit.  
I'm putting your true, slave self in the bubble.  
Don't worry. It feels good to be in the bubble.  
In fact, whenever you need to get away from things, you can let yourself slip into the bubble entirely.  
Just let yourself float away for a while. Disconnected from everything else. No worries, just bliss.  
Consider it my little gift to you.  
But when you hear my voice calling you "pet", the bubble will pop.  
And you will know exactly who, and what, you really are. And what you must do.  
[end of optional reverb]

[matter of factly]Good.  
[Changing topic, she's done] Well then, General, I really must be off now.  
[Teasing, mocking] Thank you for your hospitality.

I will be seeing you.

[Alternative, more wholesome ending]

You will be returning to your old self soon enough.  
When I'm long gone, that is.  
Do you think you would miss me?  
[Teasing] You're always welcome to come and visit, take me up on that offer of drifting off to sleep together.  
I'd like that, actually.  
Wouldn’t that be nice? Lying in that clearing with me?  
[Teasing] Maybe, if you are a really good boy, I might even pet your hair for real.  
No more jailing elves though, okay?  
Hmm.  
You really *should* come and visit me.  
[Teasing] I'm sure you will "remember" how to find me.

I will show you what *proper* hospitality looks like.  
Don't be a stranger, now.


End file.
